This proposal deals with the design and preparation of agents potentially useful for the visualization of tumors of the adrenal gland and for the diagnosis and study of diseases which may affect the adrenal gland. The distribution of the proposed agents will be studied in experimental animals by whole-body autoradiography. High pressure liquid chromatography will be used to purify and quantitate the proposed agents. The proposed agents will be synthesized to contain F18 and their distribution and potential as radiopharmaceuticals for visualization of the adrenal gland will be evaluated.